


Seven Months

by Pollarize



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollarize/pseuds/Pollarize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were perfect together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Months

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, just me projecting my problems onto the boys. The person this is about knows who they are. If you're reading this then you know I'm just gonna apologize again. I'm 99% sure you won't read this but maybe. I think I'm the reason you hate twenty one pilots now though. But anyway, based off of something that happened like twenty minutes ago. This isn't how it went down exactly so, in case you are reading this, I'm not mad. I already know I'm a piece of shit, you aren't to blame. Just gotta spice up the story, you feel?

They were the best.

 

Josh and Tyler, Tyler and Josh. People saw them together and would point and say ‘yes, this is what I want in my life.’

 

They had an easy relationship. They fit together seamlessly and there was never any problems. They had communication and trust and friendship before anything began. They knew when the other was struggling with something and they were there for each other. They held hands whenever they possibly could, thriving for that others touch. God, if anyone looked at them, the only word that came to mind would be ‘perfect.’ 

 

That’s just what they were. 

 

But one day, Josh started to drift. It wasn’t noticeable at first. Tyler really never even saw it coming.

 

Josh would cancel plans. He had a valid excuse for awhile. The first time it happened, Josh’s grandma had just passed away and they had gone for the funeral. Tyler understood that Josh’s family came first, it was important and yeah, Tyler was upset that they couldn’t be together that day but he understood. Then the next time it happened, Josh canceled and said that he had homework to do, he just couldn’t hang out that day. Tyler felt a little crushed at that. Josh used to make time even on the busiest of days, didn’t he?

 

It kept going until they ended up as nothing. There was never an explanation, no apologies, not even a breakup. The relationship disappeared along with Josh.

 

Tyler first thought it was his fault. He didn’t actually think it, he knew it. So he let Josh be, hoping that maybe he just needed some time alone. So Tyler gave him that, and gave him some more. Next thing he knew, it was weeks later and then months later and then they hadn’t talked in seven months.

 

By that point, Tyler knew that what they had was long since dead and gone. His feelings though weren’t. Maybe romantically they were, but even so, he cared so fucking deeply about Josh. He felt a little guilty for not trying harder to keep in contact. 

 

**_To Josh, Feb 7th, 1:48am:_ **

**_Josh?_ **

 

**_To Josh, Feb 7th, 7:04pm:_ **

**_I just wanted to check in and make sure you were okay_ **

 

**_To Josh, Feb 25th, 3:56am:_ **

**_Fuck, I miss you. I just wanna talk_ **

 

**_To Tyler, Mar 5th, 2:37pm_ **

**_Hey, sorry. I was busy_ **

 

**_To Josh, Mar 5th, 2:40pm_ **

**_No, no it’s okay. Uhm, did you want to talk?_ **

 

**_To Tyler, Mar 5th, 5:21pm_ **

**_I was hoping you’d take the hint. No, I don’t want to talk. You always make me feel shitty and I don’t want that negativity in my life anymore_ **

 

**_To Josh, Mar 5th, 5:25pm_ **

**_Oh, yeah, no, I get it. Don’t worry. I didn’t mean to bother you or anything. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to. Just text me when you’re ready to?_ **

 

**_To Tyler, Mar 6th, 5:27pm_ **

**_I won’t ever come back_ **

 

There wasn’t even a goodbye from him. It was just the end and Tyler didn’t know what to feel.

  
Maybe if he slept he would wake up and it would be seven months ago when he was wrapped up in Josh’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this mess. It's bad and I just don't really care.


End file.
